<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still into me and you by anellope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034883">Still into me and you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anellope/pseuds/anellope'>anellope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Boys just needs to understand their feelings but it's difficult, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, They are Seventeen, boy is this a vent fic? maybe maybe not, but also talking about 17eens: unhealthy relationship, implied happy ending, none's seeing me complaining about it tho, should be a tag on its own cause most of ao3 is exactly that, teenagers dealing with teenagers stuff, they love each other I can assure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anellope/pseuds/anellope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, can I come over so I can say I'm not home?<br/>Can't deal with Tweek rn."</p>
<p>Oh.<br/>That wasn't meant for him, was it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still into me and you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I guess this is it. I wrote this tiny one-shot over a year ago hoping to make it bigger, a character study of these two, you know.<br/>Still at a dead end on that one but maybe this can work for now; so let me present you my idea of their canon ruffed relationship when they reach the first big inconvenience in life: being teenagers with dreams and self issues in a romantic relationship! Yayy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>I</b> <b> found a new cool gameplay from ig</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Coming over to show u ,its ok?</b></p>
<p>Tweek smiled, just imaging how his boyfriend would hate not being able to go through the levels of his discovery: it was one of these mind-blowing games where the right answer was never what you expected to be but something incredibly difficult to guess. They tried this kind of game on their own but they soon realized they were an infinitive more powerful team if they worked together to figure it out. It was always funny and Tweek loved spending that time laughing with him about the difficulty of some. That’s why he felt so confident and happy all of sudden while leaving home and walking to the other’s house.</p>
<p>
  <em> Bing </em>
</p>
<p>That was probably Craig answering his text, he taught, unlocking his phone and clicking on the new window to his chat with him. What he read though… wasn't what he expected.</p>
<p><b>dude can i come over so i can say im not home?</b> <b><br/></b> <b>cant deal with tweek rn.</b></p>
<p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>Tweek felt his lungs constrict; he stopped walking, breathing.</p>
<p>
  <em> That wasn't meant for him, was it? </em>
</p>
<p>His throat was instantly burning, the sight was blurry, he wasn’t even able to read the new message anymore. And maybe that was a good thing. The only good thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Can’t deal with Tweek right now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Can’t deal with Tweek. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Can’t deal with… him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy sobbed, covering his mouth with a twitchy hand, holding on his phone tight, as if it was all the fault of it.</p>
<p>
  <em> But it wasn't, was it… It’s his fault. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He can’t deal with Tweek. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell-'' he said, fully crying his heart out at the mean thoughts that were falling back in his mind, as when he was just by himself without friends and people that loved him, back in that hell house that was elementary school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> But what was the difference now? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He hates you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nono, he had other friends, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Kenny, Butters, Pete...damn, even Stan, Kyle and Cartman were fun to spend time with when they didn't want to sell you to the Mexicans or some shit<em>. </em></p>
<p>But he was so sure Craig liked to spend time with him, too.</p>
<p>And… someone <em>needed </em>to be the one who should have received that text instead of him. And it couldn’t be the first time it had happened if Craig had said it <em>like that. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Like it was a common thing going on. </em>
</p>
<p>He can’t deal with<em> Tweek. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed his eyes, running home as fast as he could.</p>
<p>
  <em> Stupid. </em>
</p>
<p>⏏⏏⏏</p>
<p>Craig wasn’t okay.</p>
<p>Craig was tired.<br/>But not the kind of exhaustion that screamed: “ <em> I want to sleep now, tomorrow I’ll be better as new. </em>” ...no. It was something else, something Craig couldn’t find a way to explain to anyone.</p>
<p>He was the kind of fatigue that was just… <em> there </em>, every day.</p>
<p>He did nothing today.</p>
<p>He had been a 100% inefficient shell, watching a movie he got annoyed about after a few minutes but kept watching it anyway because the alternative would have been standing up and actually changing it.</p>
<p>And he felt so goddam bad because he should be productive, at the very least.</p>
<p>Because he always wanted to be an astronaut, for as long as he can remember, but he had discovered it was impossible if you failed math and he fucking sucked at math. And he should study but it seems so difficult, it didn’t follow the logic he expected it to do and he just… couldn’t get it.</p>
<p>And it wasn't the only problem, at all. But that was the easiest to catch because it was all written down on his bitch ass teacher’s face, as well as his disappointed parents’.</p>
<p>
  <em> You’re failing.<br/></em>
  <em>You’re wasting your time, Craig.</em>
</p>
<p>It was so easy to read that on their stupid expressions, on the way they always looked at him.</p>
<p>And that’s probably part of the reason Craig also felt so angry all the time.</p>
<p>And maybe the fact that he was so fucking tired and angry was the reason why he texted Clyde when Tweek asked to hang out.</p>
<p>He really couldn’t deal with that too.</p>
<p>He felt like shit at the idea of risking to treat his boyfriend badly as he did with his mom two hours before, screaming to her face to leave him alone when she asked if he was okay.</p>
<p>
  <em> She was so sad. </em>
</p>
<p>Craig never expected that to happen, she didn't scream at him to behave, like he imagined she would do, she just… got quite all of sudden, and didn’t face him again, going to help Tricia with something she asked and he hadn't listened to.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to yell at Tweek too, and he was the second nicest person in town after his goddamn mother.</p>
<p>And what would have happened if Tweek got stuck in one of his crises? Craig feared he wouldn’t be able to help him, because… how could he know how to help Tweek if he felt like his own life was failing? How do you help others when nothing makes you happy?</p>
<p>So he just… hid. Like a weak asshole, asking Clyde for help and passing the following 15 minutes questioning why the hell was he so bad at everything ever and choosing such a bad combination of words that weren’t true.</p>
<p>Not like that.</p>
<p>It wasn’t Tweek’s fault, it was his. And he was stupid, tired, and angry.</p>
<p>So he decided to make it clear, to make up for it and explain at least to Clyde what he meant.</p>
<p>And he soon realized his mistake.</p>
<p>“Oh, please no!” he gasped, looking with horror at his most recent chat.</p>
<p>Tweek’s.<br/>Not Clyde’s.</p>
<p>Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!</p>
<p>It couldn’t be...</p>
<p><b>dude can i come over so i can say im not home?</b> <b><br/></b> <b>cant deal with tweek rn.</b> <b><br/></b> <em> Read at 3.42 p.m. </em></p>
<p>“Fuck!” he panicked, holding his head in his hands, feeling like crying but didn’t get the chance to do it.</p>
<p>Tweek didn’t ever reply.</p>
<p>
  <em> He just got quite. </em>
</p>
<p>Fuck, fuck how was that possible, how could he be this damn stupid?!</p>
<p>“I need to talk to him...”</p>
<p>And he needed to do it now.</p>
<p>⏏⏏⏏</p>
<p>When he arrived at the Tweaks’ house he didn’t even try to ring the bell, knowing well Tweek’s parents were at work and he was alone in there. He used the spare key his boyfriend gave him for emergencies 3 years before.</p>
<p>He never used it for something like this.</p>
<p>He didn’t run climbing the stairs, not wanting to make Tweek hate him even more for having made him panic for a possible intrusion. He walked to his door, slightly shaking at the idea of a confrontation he wasn’t prepared for. But he just knew that if he didn’t face it immediately he might lose Tweek forever.</p>
<p>And face that would be much, much worse than communication.</p>
<p>So he opened the door, slightly hoping he didn’t.</p>
<p>An empty cup instantly hit him in his forehead, even making him lose his sight for a second, he took a step back in confusion, touching his chullo in the sore area.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”<br/>“SHIT MAN I’M SORRY!”</p>
<p>He felt two hands caressing the area, and big, red and worried eyes locking his.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I thought you were a fucking robber or something. How do you feel?”</p>
<p>Honestly, Craig never felt better in a long time, with Tweek close to him after everything he had said -written-.<br/>For a moment, even, it all felt like it was okay, perfect, actually. And maybe that’s why Craig just needed to ruin it.</p>
<p>He just tried to touch him too, to surround the other with his arms, and made him get closer. But he failed, he could just touch a fiber of Tweek’s shirt that he was already two jumps behind, a lower sight, a confused and sad expression.</p>
<p>Far away from him, again.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, anyway?” he asked softly like when running out of his voice and couldn’t be any louder.</p>
<p>Craig hoped that wasn't the case and sighed slowly, trying to find the courage to finally speak up.</p>
<p>“We need to talk.”</p>
<p>And at that moment Tweek really surprised Craig, more than with the cup incident itself.</p>
<p>He started laughing.</p>
<p>A bitter laugh that came right from his throat and jolted him in a state of total shock and fear. They <em> needed </em> to talk. He couldn’t lose him like this.</p>
<p>“About what? What...what more could you add, dude. It’s already clear… pretty fucking clear.” Tweek asked, sitting on his bed and covering his face, like he was resting. Craig felt even worse.</p>
<p>
  <em> He won’t lose him like this. </em>
</p>
<p>“It’s not. If only you’ll let me explain, I swear-<br/>“You should go away.” he interrupted, slowly giving up and laying down on his bed, always while covering his face.</p>
<p>An arrow that hit Crag right through his stomach.</p>
<p>“I can’t… I’m not… I’m not running away this time.”</p>
<p>Tweek just stayed silent, turning around and giving him only the view of his back.</p>
<p>Craig sighed again, painfully, pressing his hat more on his head. “You’re not even trying to make me leave!”</p>
<p>“Well maybe is ‘cause I didn’t fucking want you to leave in the first place, asshole!” he snapped without looking at him.</p>
<p>He hugged himself, shrinking and looking like a beaten puppy even though Craig couldn’t even picture his face.<br/>“...You, on the other hand...” he sobbed. Craig sat on the bottom of the bed, not daring to touch him again, fearing another rejection.</p>
<p>“That’s not it.” he said.<br/>“Ohh, it’s not?”<br/>“Stop being an asshole, no, it’s not!”</p>
<p>Tweek finally faced him, still crying “Oh, now I’m the asshole? Didn’t know I planned to hid to my boyfriend the fact that I wanted to broke up after 7 fucking years!”</p>
<p>Craig bit his tongue, lowering his sight in distress. “I don’t want to break up…”</p>
<p>The other, who was looking at him, covered his eyes again, this time with his elbow. He didn’t turn back, though, just laying there still and wet in tears. “Maybe I do, now.”</p>
<p>Craig sobbed, for real, feeling his eyes getting watery and closing them. “You do?”</p>
<p>He waited a few seconds for a response, then he felt a lightweight on his shoulder and opened his eyes again, finding Tweek curled upon him, his head resting there, eyes closed. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” he said, twisting a little to let more room for Tweek’s body.</p>
<p>After some minute of silence and finally some proximity, the blonde spoke again, without tearing up this time “Why did you say that, Craig? What...what did I do?”</p>
<p>Craig made a pitiful grimace, denying with his head. “It’s not you, Tweek, it’s not about us.”</p>
<p>“Clearly.” Tweek said, raising his head from him. Craig was tempted to beg him to stay there again for some minutes.</p>
<p>But he didn't go anywhere.<br/>He took Craig’s face between his fingers and helped him look him in the eyes.<br/>“What’s going on? Please, talk to me this time.”</p>
<p>“I think...” he murmured, giving officially up and feeling his sight get tearful again “I think I haven't felt okay for a long time, Tweek...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>